(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a traverse position of a running strip. The apparatus according to the present invention can be, for example, applied to a winding controlling apparatus or a strip cutting apparatus for wound cores of transformers, or a winding apparatus or a cutting apparatus for soft plastic films.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As the iron cores of transformers, wound cores in which a strip having excellent magnetic characteristics is wound in a ring shape are now used. For example, a wound core is obtained by winding a strip on a winding spool to obtain a square, rectangular, stepped, or circular cross-section.
When winding a running strip on the winding spool, it is necessary to match the center position of the running strip in the traverse direction thereof with that of the winding spool in the traverse direction thereof. In this case, since the traverse position of the winding spool is conventionally stationary, it is necessary to adjust the traverse center position of the running strip. However, the thickness of the strip, which is already processed, is conventionally extremely thin; for example, an amorphous strip is about 0.025 mm thick, and a silicon steel strip is about 0.05 mm thick. Also, the center line of the processed strip is not always linear, since the width thereof is changed and Therefore, the strip is bent. Accordingly, when the running strip is wound on the winding spool, a large tension is generated on one side of the strip and a large stress is generated on the other side of the strip. As a result, the traverse center position of the strip is further deviated from the traverse center of the winding spool. Note that, generally, since a large tension is applied to the strip during a winding operation, the force causing the deviation of the strip is strong.
In the prior art, in order to maintain the traverse center of the strip at a predetermined position against the force causing the deviation of the strip, both sides of the strip are supported by position maintaining rollers, position guides, or guide grooves.
However, the above-mentioned deviation force is actually very large, and therefore, particularly in the case of a very thin strip, the part thereof in contact with the position maintaining rollers or the like is distorted or recessed, and as a result, it is impossible to maintain the traverse center position of the strip at a correct position and the strip may be damaged. Note that, if the traverse center position of the strip is not correct or if the strip is damaged, a wound core having a distorted cross-section is obtained, and as a result, it is impossible to obtain a predetermined magnetic characteristic.
Also, when at least one side of the strip is linear, it is possible to adjust the linear side edge of the strip to a definite position, however, even in this case, the above-mentioned problem occurs. In addition, when a material is cut into a plurality of strips by a continuous slitter apparatus having a pair of rotated round blades, and each of the strips are wound on a temporary winding spool or directly on a winding spool, the above-mentioned problem also occurs. Since the round blades have linear characteristics, when a curved strip is cut an alignment of the round blades with the material is required, but in this case, the deviation force becomes stronger. Further, it can become impossible to carry out a cutting operation, depending upon the degree of a curve or the material of the strip.